What else would a girl ask for'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: 'Tell me love, what else would a girl ask for her life if she had for boyfriends... ' ONE-SHOT BZ/HG/DM


**Hey guys!I was out for a while now but I am writing exams and it's little difficult...But I'm here with a new story!I hope you like it!**

* * *

This story takes place at the Golden's trio final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated and all of his death eaters were thrown to Askaban. A lot Slytherins have come back to finish their education, as well Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. many of the young death eaters were released because they were forced to take the mark. Two of them were Draco and Blaise. They spent the summer to a familiar person of their mothers along with them.

Hermione Granger war heroine before the battle has erased her parents memory and send them to Australia. After the battle she search and found them. After that Hermione and her family return to England and stayed at a big manor. Hermione's mother has explained to her daughter that she with her two best friends had bought this manor because they wanted to stay together but since she was a muggle and the other two were witches their parents never let them. So secretly they bought it. She said to Hermione that her friends along with their sons would spend the summer with them. Hermione was excited because she wanted to meet her mother's friends. After all they were witches.

As the weeks passed Draco, Blaise and Hermione had form a friendship. At the end of July Draco and Blaise confessed Hermione about their feelings for her. At first she was worried but a little later she understood that it their feelings were true and they didn't try to play with her.

At the 1st of September the three of them say their goodbyes and headed to the platform. Hermione was a little worried because she was seen with two slytherins but she knew that she had started to fall in love with them and anyone's opinion wouldn't change that. After all Draco and Blaise had insist to make their relationship known to everyone. She knew deep down that her boys loved her as well. As they were walking towards the train someone yelled Hermione's name and when they turn around to see who was it they came face to face with a very angry and red Ron Weasley. Beside him was Harry Potter with an astonished expression.

''Hermione what the fuck are you doing with these two Slytherins?'' Ron cried and raise his wand at Blaise's face.  
''Don't you dare raise your voice at Hermione again Weasley or it will be your last time.'' Draco warned him but before he raise his wand as well Hermione stopped him.  
'Ron first of all please low your wand before someone get hit and secondly THE WAR IS OVER...'' Hermione said and look at Ron angry  
''Hermione...what is going on here, why are you with Malfoy and Zabini?'' Harry asked a little calmer than Ron  
''Well Harry you see Draco, Blaise and I along with our families spend the summer together. Our mothers were friends and they wanted to meet each other again so all of us moved in the manor which our moms bought when they were young. The whole point in this is that we are together now...'' Hermione said and take a deep breath  
''Y..you are together?'' Harry asked with reaised eyebrows  
''Yes Harry...'' Hermione said and nodded  
''Bur Her...'' Harry started to say but Hermione interrupted him  
''No Harry don't say anything...If you truly are my friend then you will understand that I am happy and you will accept our relationship. But if not then I'm sorry to say that but we are through. I was always beside you when you needed me and now I need you and I want you beside me..But again if you can't forget and forgive then you will lose our friendship for good.''' Hermione said and grabbed Draco and Blaise and get into the train.

Three days later the news of the new relationship between two Slytherins and one Gryffindor were all over the Hogwarts. Some students has accepted the relationship and some congratulated theme us well. But the most surprised event was when the Slytherins accepted Hermione after one fight with Ron in the Great Hall. There, not only Draco and Blaise were beside her but all the Slytherins as well.

Hermione was walking towards her first class when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her in an empty classroom.  
''I think we need to talk Hermione Granger...''  
''Who are you? What do you want from me?" She demanded forcible  
''Calm down, I have no intentions to hurting you. I just want to talk in private with you.'' The voice said  
''Who are you?'' She demand again  
''Oh, you know who I am. In fact, you know me quite well." The voice said and only then Hermione realized who was it  
''Harry...?'' Hermione asked in a question tone. Is this really Harry?  
''Hey.'' Said Harry and came out from the shadows.  
''You..Complete..Arse Harry Potter..You just scared the hell out of me and you say hey?'' She screamed  
''Look sorry I just wanted to speak with you but all the day Zabini and Malfoy are with you...'' He said with a tone of guilty  
''It's okay I'm sor...'' Hermione started to say but Harry interrupted her  
''No. I'm sorry for the way I acted...I make a full of myself for a best friend. I just thought that you will let us and be always with them and I didn't want to lose my sister but with what I did I was sure that I lost you. Please Hermione forgive me..I never wanted to hurt you. Please...please accept me back for a friend please...'' He said and took a deep breath  
''Oh Harry! Thank you so much! You don't know what is that mean for me!'' She said and hugged him tight. When they pulled out of the hug Harry said  
''I love you Hermione. Please forgive me for the pain I caused you.'' And hugged her again tight. After that they went to the class together.  
The months passed and the Graduation day came. After her speech as Head Girl she sat with Draco and Blaise. When Draco start with his speech as Head Boy, Hermione thought about the last nine months and how things had changed after her conversion with Harry. Draco, Blaise and Harry had become great friends and after Christmas Harry had started to date Pansy Parkinson. Once Blaise took her hand in his a smile crept in Hermione's lips. After the Graduation ceremony had finished the five friends went to the Three Broomsticks. Once Harry and Pansy went inside Draco and Blaise stopped outside and took Hermione in their arms.  
''So Cara, did you see that everything went fine?'' Blaise asked and caresses her cheek  
''Better than fine Blaise, better than fine.'' Hermione responded and leaned into his touch  
''Tell me love, what else would a girl ask for her life if she had for boyfriends the two Slytherin Princes and for best friend the Boy-Who-Lived?'' Draco asked and took her hands an his  
''Nothing Drake. Absolutely nothing!'' Hermione said and hugged them

**END**

**Please, please review and tell me what do you think!**


End file.
